


Reality From Fantasy

by GreenMeridian



Series: Imagination [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Valery was born to bottom, i can’t stop myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian
Summary: Boris overheard.





	Reality From Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again on the smut train. Maybe I’ll write something that isn’t smut someday, maybe I’ll write some bad sex someday too. Buuut for now, let’s have Boris and Valery going at it like animals and having a great time.

It starts with a look across the paperwork. Or perhaps it starts before that, when Boris inhales a little too deeply as Valery moves past him. For Boris at least, it starts the night before, when he hears Valery’s moans through their shared wall, finished with an unmistakable ‘Boris’. But however it starts, it soon becomes Boris pulling Valery to him and cupping one of his surprisingly generous arse cheeks in his hand and Valery slowly backing him into the wall.

Valery is the embodiment of sin in the way he grinds against Boris, and kissing him is better than he could have imagined. Nicotine and coffee give way to the taste of the man himself, his tongue surprisingly talented against his own. Boris wants nothing more than to ruin this otherwise uptight man, wants to hear the noises he had heard the night before and know they are because of him.

Valery breaks the kiss when Boris’ back hits the wall (the same one through which he had listened to Valery’s cries, he realises) and begins kissing his jaw, sucking at a spot just below his ear that Boris is sorry to say he had never realised was an erogenous zone for him until this moment. He lets his fingers tangle in the thin silky strands of Valery’s hair and tugs lightly, letting his fingernails scrape Valery’s scalp.

“Oh fuck, Boria...” Valery moans, blunt teeth nipping at Boris’ throat and a beautiful blush colouring his cheeks. “I’ve— I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve imagined this... God, I’ve pulled myself off thinking about it.”

A low, desperate growl comes from deep in Boris’ chest. He too has imagined this, even before last night, but he has never dared imagine Valery would be so confident. So debauched. He has pictured himself taking the lead, regardless of his complete inexperience with his own sex. He expected to be guiding a blushing, maybe even virginal Valery through the experience. But the real Valery, this sensual, erotic creature is so much better.

“I heard you last night. Heard you call my name. You were thinking of me fucking you, weren’t you?” he whispers roughly, willing Valery to hear the lust in his voice. He is successful, he thinks, because Valery shudders in his arms and grinds his erection into him.

Valery’s nimble fingers start unbuttoning his shirt far slower than Boris would have liked, but he doesn’t wish to wrest control from Valery quite yet. He lets his head fall back against the wall to give Valery better access to his throat, and Valery sucks at the line of his collarbone the moment it is revealed, groaning into Boris’ skin as he tastes the salt of his sweat. The sensation of Valery’s lips, of his tongue flicking against his skin, it’s too much to bear.

“Valera...” he growls warningly, unwilling to take much more build up. There will be time for slow exploration of each other’s bodies, but not now. Valery merely chuckles and resumes his removal of the shirt. When he pulls the vest over his head, he catches Boris’ nipple in his teeth and sucks gently. Boris grabs the back of Valery’s head and pulls lightly at his hair. He’d never considered his nipples to be something worth paying attention to during sex and the unfamiliarity of it is almost as arousing as the sensation itself. Valery smiles around the nipple in his mouth and runs his fingertips down Boris’ chest, tracing his bellybutton before skimming the waistband of Boris’ trousers.

“Get these off,” he said, lips finally leaving Boris’ tender nipple. Boris complies, kicking away his shoes and tugging his trousers and briefs off. He grunts his relief as his erection is freed to the cool air of the room, and allows himself a few slow pumps to take the edge off. Valery has stripped himself in the meantime, and is laying on the bed stroking himself languidly and running his eyes across Boris’ body.

“I want you to fuck me,” Valery says, his sharp blue eyes coming to rest on Boris’ erection. The pink tip of his tongue is running over his lips subconsciously as he stares. The confidence in his voice, the raw hunger openly displayed on his face, the hard cock leaking in his fist... Boris is lost to him. He positions himself between Valery’s softly furred thighs and kisses him deeply, grinding their erections together and surprising himself with just how arousing he finds the unmistakable masculinity of his bed partner.

An unexpected (and really, what about this so far has been expected) display of strength from Valery finds him on his back with Valery straddling his hips. He can feel the other man’s arse against his cock and he moans, bucking up instinctively towards the heat between his cheeks. Valery’s eyes don’t leave his as he sucks his own fingers and the sight is so utterly filthy Boris can feel himself throbbing with need. Valery leans down to claim his lips in a slow, sensual kiss, with a small gasp and a slight moan. He is preparing himself, Boris realises. Valery’s spit-slicked fingers are stretching out his hole, and he’s rocking back onto them to get deeper. Boris trails a hand down Valery’s spine to his hole and pushes his fingers away, roughly shoving two of his own into the waiting entrance. He aches at the pained, needy moan it forces from the younger man, his cock demanding attention in the form of the tight ring of Valery’s muscles.

“You’re going to forget everyone you’ve ever let fuck you after I’ve had you. You’re mine, Valera,” he says commandingly, and Valery stops his rocking for a moment.

“There hasn’t been anyone else,” he says without a hint of shame or fear. “I’ve been with men, but never like this.” Boris half wants to stop and grill him on why, ask him if he truly wants this, if he is truly willing to let him stake such a claim on his body, but Valery begins rocking onto his fingers again and he will not second-guess a man who would bang a table and take over a meeting with Gorbachev.

“I fuck myself like this, I was doing it last night, imagining it was you. I can-“ and his speech falters slightly as Boris shoves his fingers in particularly aggressively. “I can take it. I can take you. Please. I’m ready. Fuck me.”

And that is all the invitation he needs. He spits in his hand and strokes himself a few times, positiones his cock against the tight furl of Valery’s entrance, and grasps his hips to guide him as he slowly sinks down onto his cock. Valery is hot silk, gripping him like a vice and clenching spasmodically around him as his body protests the intrusion of Boris’ thick member. Boris groans as he fills Valery, the pleasure of finally being deep inside this man almost too much to bear. He is overcome with the need to thrust up into him, to hold Valery by the hips and slam him down onto his cock. It takes every ounce of his not-inconsiderable self control to remain still and allow Valery time to adjust.

Valery however has other ideas. He raises up on his knees until Boris is almost free of him, and lets himself sink slowly down. A soft moan slipping from his slightly parted lips as he is filled again. His breath is coming in short gasps and his face looks almost pained, and yet there is pure ecstasy in his eyes.

“So big, Boria. Fuck, I’m so full,” he mutters, and Boris can’t tell if he’s speaking to himself or not. He cannot quite believe that he is the first person to breach him like this, Valery seems made for it. He bends his legs for better leverage and thrusts up into Valery, his eyes fighting to slide shut from the intensity of it. He forces himself to keep them open, he has to see every twitch of Valery’s facial muscles, watch every drip of slick slide down the head of his cock. Valery clenches around him again and he groans, before he’s silenced by Valery’s lips on his. He holds the man’s hips steady and fucks up into him. Valery gives small grunts with every thrust and pushes back against them, allowing Boris’ cock to reach impossibly deep. Boris can no longer control himself, something wild and animal has overtaken him and he surrenders to it willingly. With great effort, he pulls Valery off him and rolls them over, overcome with the need to take Valery from behind, fuck him hard and fast as long as he can. 

Valery seems to know what is coming and eagerly positions himself on his knees and Boris stops for a moment to watch the swollen rim of Valery’s newly deflowered hole twitch in the air. He licks his fingers again and plunges three of them deep into Valery, watching as they disappear into the willing flesh, and feels his cock drip with anticipation. He fucks him like this for a few moments, before pulling his fingers free.

“Boria please... I need...,” Valery begs, and Boris so desperately wants to give him what he wants. But a thought has occurred to him while looking at Valery bent over and waiting for him. A dangerous, forbidden thought, borne of repressed desires from his youth and vodka induced dreams of other men. He grasps Valery’s cheeks, pulls them further apart and before he talks himself out of it, plunges his tongue into Valery’s hole. The man gives a choked moan of surprise, gasps out his name, and writhes against the firm grip of Boris’ hands. Boris has always been talented at doing this to women, and he finds that many of the skills are transferable. He thrusts his tongue into Valery, teasing just inside him with the tip of his tongue and sucks a kiss against his entrance.

“Oh god, Boria, please. Fuck. I can’t...” Valery begs, followed by a sob as Boris wriggles his tongue and licks at his inner walls. Boris feels pride mixing with the arousal building in his belly. This man, so ready to speak up regardless of the risk and blunt to a fault. This genius, able to explain complex science so even Boris can understand it. He’s a broken, inarticulate mess and it’s all because of Boris. He has to fuck him now, he can’t wait any longer. His cock feels like it’s going to burst and his balls are heavy between his legs. He places a final kiss on Valery’s entrance, swipes his tongue across him a final time, and hurriedly positions the tip of his cock to Valery’s entrance. He rubs it in the slick of his spit, then groans as he watches himself become enveloped in the tight heat again. He steadies himself for a moment, afraid he will spill on his first thrust if he doesn’t, then slams brutally into the body beneath him. Valery cries out, sounding almost in agony, and before Boris’ fear that he has hurt the man can take hold, Valery is pushing back onto him and moaning out his name as he had last night.

“Oh god, just like that Boria. Just like that, please!”

And so Boris obeys, slamming into Valery again and again and again, cherishing every grunt and moan he causes. He feels his balls swinging forward and bumping into Valery’s own, feels the unbearable squeeze of Valery’s muscles, feels his head deep in the wet heat of Valery’s body.

His balls are tightening, he knows he is close, and he knows he needs to feel Valery cum first. He reaches for Valery’s cock, only to have his hand pushed away.

“I can cum like this, just like this. Make me cum like this Boria.”

A thrill shoots through him at that, and he can’t help himself from moaning “Valera” and and biting his shoulder. The new angle seems to strike something deep inside Valery, he cries out and a litany of pleas are mumbled into the pillow. Boris pushes into him again, barely able to hold back as Valery’s hole tightens around him every time he bottoms out.

“Fuck, Valera, I’m close,” he forces out against the tender skin of the bite mark on Valery’s shoulder. Valery moans again, then cried out Boris’ name. One more push of his cock into Valery’s depths and the man is clenching violently around his cock and crying out his name, shuddering beneath him as his untouched cock spills on the sheets. Boris is lost to the overwhelming, almost painful grip of Valery’s walls on his cock. It’s too much to bear, his balls feel swollen and heavy and tight and he can’t take it a second more. He gives one last violent thrust, and shoots his release into Valery’s depths, grinding into him with each pulse of his orgasm and forcing weak whimpers from the over sensitised man beneath him.

When he finally rolls off Valery and lays on his back, his breath starting to settle into a sensible rhythm again, he feels Valery’s hand come to rest on him. His fingers are tangling in the silvery hair of his chest, his thumb stroking him affectionately. He closes his eyes and places his hand over Valery’s, not bothering to stop the small smile creeping onto his lips as he does so. You were so very worth the wait, my Valera, he thinks. But he doesn’t say it, merely presses a kiss to the strands of hair stuck to his forehead, slides his arm under his neck, and pulls him close. Valery makes no effort to get up and clean himself and the thought of him laying there, leaking Boris’ seed onto his thighs and the sheets, is enough to make even a man his age feel a twitch in interest in his cock.

Valery places a lazy kiss against his chest and Boris cannot help the soft “Valera” that escapes him before he drifts into a satiated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
